


At the Ball in Blue

by thegraceofebonee



Series: Sanders Sides Medieval AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cinderella Elements, Dark Ages, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Middle Ages, ballgown, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Roman convinces Logan to attend the ball, and he reluctantly goes in hopes of seeing Patton who he has been desperately missing. Hopefully he can convince him to get back together and possibly even more.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Medieval AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612981
Kudos: 25





	At the Ball in Blue

He walked into the dance-hall and all eyes turned toward him. The pale blue ball gown he wore flowed to the ground. It had an a-line skirt and the bodice shimmered in the light. Flowers and pearls were stitched into it and it was all framed gracefully by the dragonfly sleeves. A flower crown that only had them on the front of the wire frame sat on his head like a tiara. Sapphire drops dangled from his ears.

Patton took a deep breath before picking up his dress and sauntering down the stairs. He held the railing tightly to keep from falling. His eyes were locked on Logan though. Logan was staring back just as intensely through his tiny wooden, circle glasses. He seemed to walk to the bottom of the stairs entranced by Patton and pulled on the frills of his sleeves fixing himself in preparation to lend out his hand. Patton reached the bottom and softly put his hand in Logan’s. Logan gently pulled him toward the dance floor.

“You look lovely my dear,” said Logan. “I did not think you would come. What convinced you?”

Patton looked up as he pondered. “Well, there was a little birdie that told me that you stopped your new research project. Nothing motivated you anymore, and I was lead to the conclusion that it had something to do with me. Is it true?”

Logan chuckled as he put his free arm around Patton’s waist. They began to slowly dance with the crowd. “I knew Prince Roman was up to no good. Convincing me to come tonight and put on this ridiculous outfit.”

“Aww, I think you look dashing. The gold designed on your vest and coat is beautiful.”

“I prefer my plain slacks and simple shirt. All of these frills and buttons are too much of a hassle. It is impractical to dress like this when you need to move fast to take a sample or run to another location.”

“But you’re not now are you? It’s good to relax you know and get dolled up every now and then.” Patton then stopped the dancing and took Logan’s face in his hands. “Also, you didn’t answer my question. Was it true? Am I the reason for despair?”

“You _leaving_ was the despair,” Logan said and kissed Patton’s hand. He then took it and twirled him around gracefully. “You are the reason for my happiness. Without you, there was no heart. No feeling. I’m just all numbers and facts, but you always kept me looking at what truly mattered. It was to benefit the kingdom and its people. I knew that was the point, but without you to guide me, I nearly hurt people. I know you’re not supposed to be responsible for me, but it’s so much easier with you.”

Patton gave a sad smile. “I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you by leaving. I just couldn’t in good faith continue to do work under Duke Remus. It wasn’t right. Our research …”

“…would have been exploited and the data of the disease could be used to make a bio weapon. I know, and you were right to leave. I know that. I just had all this information. There were so many puzzles to be solved, and I almost finished it.”

“But you didn’t and that all that matters,” said Patton. He put his arms around Logan’s neck and looked deep into his eyes. “You are a good person. Never forget that. You may value facts and logic, but you saw through the deception and did the right thing.”

“I almost didn’t though. No matter how Prince Roman gets on my nerves, I will always be grateful that he took over the throne. He has some very creative ideas, even though not all are very logical.”

“But that’s what he has you for. Sometimes the smartest thing a person can do is realize that they need someone else who is smarter than them.”

“Just like, you are smarter than me in many ways. What do you say? Will you come back and work for me? You’d be helping out so many people. You would make sure everyone is taken care of; I know you love doing that.”

“I do, but I already have a mission. I’ve decided to start a relief center. It will shelter people who need food and water. We’ll have healers on site, so anyone sick or hurt can be taken care of. I realized that this city is not prepared for mass tragedies. If that disease had spread, we would not have any resource or safety measures, so I’m going to build that organization.”

Logan looked at Patton full of awe. “That’s honestly amazing. I can’t wait to see what you do. Will you need someone to calculate your findings? Create a list of the treatments that are working; see what the best strategy of coordinating people is?”

“Actually yes,” said Patton. “I wonder if Emile is free. He is such a cute fellow.”

Logan laughed and looked at him with mock offense. “Excuse me? I know you did not imply that you prefer Emile over me. He’s cool, but he’s kind of eccentric isn’t he?”

Patton gave a small chuckle. “Someone sounds a little jealous, but you’re right he’s not quite the right fit for me. I think I already have a very capable partner. Don’t I?”

“For now and forever if you’ll have me,” said Logan. He stopped the dance and took off the ring on his finger. It was gold band with a sapphire in the center and two small diamonds next to it. Logan got down on one knee in the middle of the crowd. “I realized that I never wanted to be without you again, so please would you do me the honor of marrying me.”

Tears filled Patton’s eyes. “Oh Logan your family ring? Yes, I would happily marry you.”

The ring was placed on his finger and Patton excitedly jumped into Logan’s arms kissing him. The crowd realizing what happened applauded and gave out excited cheers. Just then Prince Roman stumbled over to them slightly drunk. His red cape flowed behind him.

“Hey Logan, hey Patton,” said Roman slinging his arm around Logan. “I… the party is already talking about your engagement. Congratulations!”

“Thank you, your highness,” said Patton. “May we be as happy as you and your husband Virgil.”

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you, your majesty. I…” he started hesitantly, “want to thank you for inviting Patton. I don’t think I would have done this without you.”

“Yes that’s what I’m talking about!” Roman excitedly shook Logan. He then sauntered up to the middle of the grand stairs and grabbed a drink along the way. “May I have your attention everyone? I was thinking that this announcement was going to be the highlight of Logan’s night, but I have rightly been upstaged. However, I hope to add more to his joy as I would like to officially declare, should he choose to accept, him as my royal adviser and second in command. He helped defeat my brother and bring us into a better and brighter future. So Logan, what do you have to say?” 

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled before making his way up the stairs next to Roman. He also had taken a drink up with him. “Prince Roman I may think you can be immature and ridiculously stupid, so therefore I will happily keep you in check. You are still a great and creative leader, may you live long and prosper.”

Roman excitedly embraced him. The crowd cheered while raising a glass to toast to the future. They drank and partied well into the night.


End file.
